Stein's Happy?
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: We all know that Stein is mopey, emotionless, and a creep. Well, what happens if something changes him into a weird, happy, funny, jokester that everyone likes? Medusa plots to take her Stein back, and the first thing she wants is for everyone to get to know the "new" Stein she's created. As very impatient, non-smoker, happy teacher who hates the idea of dissection. Bad at summaris


**Just got this idea while watching a panel on you tube. The voice actor for Stein is hilarious. Let's have a little twist, shall we? OMG! Who's watched the Soul Eater Abridged episodes? CHRISTMAS SPECIAL WAS AWESOME! To watch these, go on the profile "TheSEATeam" on you tube. They... Are... Awesome.**

**...**

Maka groaned. Another Monday, another day in hell. Another dissection? Is that what Stein's going to make her do? Rip open a rat and play with it's rip cage?

Soul thought the same thing. He was scowling at the door, awaiting for the scientist to barge in and say "Hey kids, I found a unicorn. Let's rip the only horned horse that can fly apart and show little kids that they will die the same way. Wouldn't that be fun?"

_WELL NO IT WON'T, MR SCIENTIST DREAMER CRUSHER MAN!, _Soul growled, arms crossed and his eyes a little open. His glare at the door got deeper. He soon was sending daggers at the door.

Black*Star sighed, looking at the top of Soul's head, tempted top jump on him and describe how AWESOME he was. Yeah. He'll do that. He'll show Soul how amazing he is and how he'll surpass god. HE'LL BE A LEGEND!

Black*Star was grinning, and Tsubaki didn't know why. Was he thinking about surpassing god again? What ever could he be thinking? Was he thinking about her top? He's been staring at her shirts lately. Maybe she should get a new top. The one she's wearing is getting pretty old.

Liz glared at Black*Star and Tsubaki, who both were in a daze. _Daydreaming,_ She guessed. And Liz was correct. She looked down at her nails. Right eyebrow raised, she gritted her teeth. _I need to go get my nail's done. They're chipping already. What color should I get? Purple. No, maybe white with black flowers. How about crimson red with white tips and a gold glitter top coat? YES! Genius. Liz, you are absolutely amazing. _

Patty looked up from her drawing (which was a turkey that she made by tracing her hand) and looked at her sister. Liz was smiling and hugging herself. Patty giggled and did the same, her crayon box falling off her desk and onto Ox's head from her loud stomp of her feet.

Kid glared at Patty, his eyebrow raised. After staring at her for a matter of _8 _seconds, he rested his chin into the palm of his hand. The Shinigami looked at the bored. He saw Black*Star's awful writing that said "How many candles you got?" _Easy. 30. 15 candles on the right and 15 candles on the left. Oh no. 15 isn't a symmetrical number! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT THE DEVASTATION OF THAT CANDLES THAT ARE KILLING THE SYMMETRY OF MY ROOM AT THIS VERY SECOND. Calm down Kidd, just get 10 more when you're on your way home. BUT I STILL HAVE 7 HOURS OF THIS CLASS LEFT! Oh dear god. NOT 7! _

Crona looked down at his desk, glancing at Kid with worried eyes. He was slamming his face on the desk repeatedly. It scared him. He couldn't deal with the sound of Kid's face banging against the desk.

Maka suddenly jumped when she heard the door slam open, and in came Professor Stein. Something seemed off about the professor. First of all, he had a silver Nano in his hand, along with a lolly pop and a rolled up five dollar bill.

Maka's eyes followed as Stein made his way over to his desk, and plopped down onto his spiral chair, sitting in it the normal way. His feet rested onto the top of the table and used one of his arm's as a pillow. The other one was used to hep him suck on his lolly pop.

"Good morning, class." He said emotionless.

Soul smirked. _Ah, now there's the professor we know. And now, here comes the blood. _

"STEIN!" The door was kicked down and in came a worried Death Scythe.

_Or Maka's worthless father. _He sighed with most too much disappointment.

Spirit rushed over to his old Meister, pointing at him with wide eyes. "WHERE'S THE COFFEE?!"

Stein pointed his thumb back behind him, which directed Spirit's attention to a steaming coffee cup. Stein smirked. "Well, well. I thought you quit your addiction to coffee."

Spirit scoffed, crossing his arms rudely. "I also said I'd quit drinking. I say a lot of things. I thought you said you'd stop smoking?"

Stein took his lolly pop out of his mouth and waved his around. "I always keep my word. Now get out of my classroom."

Spirit raised an eyebrow, unaware of Maka giving them her full attention. Spirit kept his eyebrow raised firmly, almost spatting on Stein as he spoke. "Stein, you okay?"

Stein smiled "Never better." His expression turned cold as he quickly outstretched his arm, that held the lolly pop, towards the door. "No, seriously. Get out."

The Death Scythe did as he was told, stomping out of the room while stepping on rubble from the door that he broke. Maka gasped. Stein? Lolly pop? Smiling? What the hell is going on.

Black*Star seemed to notice to, because he stood on his desk and pointed at Stein with wide eyes. "STEIN'S BEEN BRAINWASHED!"

**...**

**HIIII! Watch'a think? **

**Soul: It sucked. **

**Stuffster: No pop tarts for you. **

**Medusa: I think it could have used a little bit more... acid. **

**Stuffster: *nervously laughs* Haha... yeah... **

**Stein: *rustles Maka's hair* Your dad sure is something, Maka. **

**Stuffster: WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?! **

**Crona: P-Please post your question/comment/concern in the r-review box b-below. **

**Black*Star: Yeah, and Favorite this sucker to show your appreciation for me, BLACK*STAR!**


End file.
